Bluebell Chrone
} | yes | | }} Bluebell Chrone is a rogue mage, belonging to no guild. She was born in Elven Rose, a city in the far north, and moved to Magnolia in her later years. Appearence Bluebell is a slim mage, standing only five feet tall. Her black hair falls to her waist in straight lengths, with a shorter cut section in front and a bit over her eyes. She usually wears it down, unless on a mission, on which she pulls it back into a long ponytail. She has bright blue eyes and black lashes, and thin eyebrows, with very pale skin. Bluebell usually wears a black skirt and turtleneck, covered by a long cape, but sometimes when she isn't out with her rogues-which is rare-she sports a blue top, blue and white jacket, and black shorts. She has a Fairy Tail guild mark on her upper left arm, colored blue, but she covers it up since she no longer belongs to that Guild. Personality A mage having had to fight for her life, Bluebell isn't all sugar and rainbows. She's straight forward, and will tell you exactly what she thinks if you ask. No sugar-coating for her. She's not the bravest girl in the world, but she can swallow her fear to help another. She cares deeply for her rogues, and if anyone lays even a finger on them-they had better watch out, because she'll retaliate with her full strength. It's rather sad how depressed she can get, though, and no one seems to be able to cure that depression-except one of the newest members in her group-Red Truax, who showed her real love and affection for the first time. She carries a deep sadness; a remnant of her history, and her older brother, Romeo Chrone. She doesn't talk to anyone but those she trusts-limited to Red and her second in command; Kyron Rycho, and those two alone know her history. She still smiles, though, even though she's been hurt-and she doesn't speak of her past, but she reminds her rogues each day to be happy for what they have and to forgive and forget the past. History Bluebell generally had a happy childhood, though ignored by her older brother whom she looked up to so much. When she came to age eight, she set out from home to find her older brother and the guild that he had joined-Fairy Tail. However, that didn't quite happen the way she planned. Side tracked by problems and adventures, Bluebell ended up traveling the world at a very young age. She was kidnapped by pirates, but ended up enchanting them with her sweet and straightforward attitude, and they took her with on their escapades. In this way, she learned many languages and visited many places. But when her tenth birthday closed in, she knew it was time to move on. So she bid her pirate friends a teary farewell, and left for the town of Magnolia. She had no trouble finding Fairy Tail, but when she got there, she learned a sad truth. Her brother didn't want her around. Despite this, she followed him on quests and learned many things from watching him. The morning of her tenth birthday, everything changed. She'd followed her brother on a dragon quest-to kill a dragon-and she got lost in the fog that surrounded the mountain. When she finally located a dry cave, she witnessed a sad sight; a dragon dying. She went to the dragon and begged to help in any way she could, but there was nothing she could do for the dying dragon. Instead, the dragon asked her to find and protect it's son from the same fate, and Bluebell promised to do so. She found the younger dragon just as her brother was about to kill it, and his sword scarred her face forever-the reason she now wears a hood. The dragon hurt her too, and knocked her back off the edge of a cliff. But her brother, instead of helping her up, ran after the dragon. And Bluebell fell, breaking most every bone in her body. The dragon escaped Romeo, and returned to Bluebell, with an apology. It took her to a nearby town where she could rest and heal, and she stayed there for months. During her recovery, she wore nothing but black, earning herself a nickname: The Shadow. The nickname stuck, and when she returned to Magnolia with a promise from her dragon friend, Kouen, she kept the nickname. She began a rogue group, always watching over Fairy Tail, never getting too close-for she was believed dead-and she protected Magnolia from the dark mages that surrounded Fiore. Her legend grew after three years of protecting the town, and now The Shadow is a myth that is told to every child in Magnolia, but she stays out of sight-watching, waiting, and protecting her beloved city. Magic and Abilities Bluebell is gifted with Rainbow Fire magic, a variant of fire magic and a colorful replacement. She does not have many spells, and indeed-most of her power comes from surprising her enemy and making them think she is more powerful than she really is. She uses three spells the most-here they are in order: Smoke Screen -''' Used to cover her tracks and hide herself from her adversaries, this is the most common spell that Bluebell uses. It sparks a gray flame, and grows till the smoke hangs in the air-hiding anything that moves. '''Searing Rain - A colored rain of fire; Her second most commonly used spell. This spell creates a cloud of gray, then rains multi-colored fire balls down on the adversaries below. Very effective. Flaming Justice - A painless spell that paralyzes the victim with pins and needles of flame dancing up and down their body. Thankfully it only causes them to faint, or she'd need a different spell. Bluebell also has a few special abilities that she has trained over the years. Enhanced Speed - The ability to run faster than most and fight quickly too. Very useful when you're trying to hide from someone or keep someone from pulling your hood off. Enhanced Jumping Ability - From years of jumping from roof to roof, the length and strength of her jumps has grown to make them farther and higher. Shadow - The ability to hide in the shadows-any shadow, an ability that she has tried to grow by dressing in all black and spending an extrordinary amount of time in the dark. Relationships *Red Truax is her boyfriend and closest companion. *Kyron Rycho is her second in command and most trusted helper. *Romeo Chrone is her older brother. *Iris Giorio is Romeo Chrone's fiancee-Bluebell's soon to be sister-in-law.